


Brooding Bruce Wayne/Batman

by BleublueAzul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Also because I'd rather have strangers on the internet drag me than real people i know, And i know none of the ages are right or make sense, Batfamily (DCU), Crack One shot, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Batman forever, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I just love the batfamily so much!, Late Night Writing, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Beta Read, Paternal Instinct, Short One Shot, So yea, Sort of superbat but not really, We Die Like Men, fight me, i just wanted to acknowledge that is the subtext, inspired by a tumblr post, or rather my attempt at humor, terrible goodnight moon reference, the ages are for me and my headcannons alone, this is straight up just paternal love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleublueAzul/pseuds/BleublueAzul
Summary: Just some paternal Batman needing some cuddles from his wards after an uneventful week and refusal at further self reflection, when there is an angry smol child right there, perfect for cuddles.  This was inspired by this Tumblr post:  https://blueclearcloud.tumblr.com/post/622370525742825472/uchihabride-roachpatrol.  But I don't follow what i meant to do with it, but close enough.  And as a billionaire superhero, Bruce definitely made anti stink under armor so no one can smell his bad odor, which he definitely has, even in his armpits.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Brooding Bruce Wayne/Batman

In the Bat-cave, Bruce Wayne sits alone in front of his supercomputer. It had been a slow week of crime with only patrolling and petty crimes occurring. He was back from a patrol an hour ago checking for any updates. At this point he took his helmet and armor off. Alone. In his dark cave, illuminated by the computer screen spacing out with his head resting in his ungloved hand resting on the chair’s armrest. 

He realized this was the first time in a while that he was alone with his thoughts without planning how to thwart criminals' nefarious deeds. He didn't like that. He also did not appreciate being alone at that moment. It was very odd of him. He usually adored having the batcave to himself. But right then and there, all he really wanted was a warm presence with him in the dark. 

Bruce didn’t have too much time to wonder about that. His son, Damien Wayne, excitedly descended the elevator to the batcave to see his father. He walked over to his large father in child like anticipation. Bruce Wayne looked down at his son, Damien Wayne who waited patiently for an update on the elaborate and vibrant Gotham crime scene that Batman haunts and usually regales Damien with. Here was this large 52 year old father staring down at his average sized 9-year-old son. They stare at each other for a short while until Bruce picks Damien up and places him in his lap.

“Father! What is the meaning of this?!”

Bruce had no real way of expressing in words how much his paternal instinct was taking hold of him. He felt it take control of his body and brain, and he allowed it more than he ever had in a while. He wondered why as well, now of all times, he felt the need to be so close and personal with his ward. The proper thing to do in Bruce Wayne's mind was to put Damien down and apologize for his rude abrupt actions. He should have asked if Damien wanted to. Instead, he patted his head and held him close to his chest so they were both resting on the big leather chair in the dark, illuminated by the supercomputer. Damien growled and vibrated out of confusion and frustration. This made Bruce Wayne want to hold on to his son even more. He started to rub Damien’s back to soothe him.

“It’s a school night, Damien.” Bruce says softly. It was Tuesday at 1 in the morning. Making it actually, Wednesday. He then kissed the top of Damien’s head and started to hum a lullaby. Damien’s growling became higher pitched growling until he noticed a shape in the darkness chuckling quietly.

Damien then popped out from nuzzling his father’s shoulder + pec area to further examine the perimeter, hoping it was an intruder so that his father would be distracted. But alas, it was but another ward. Damien quite embarrassed and again, frustrated shrieked “Show yourself you, cretin!”

Ahoy me hardies! It was none other than Tim Drake! The youngest ace detective Gotham had ever seen. He shuffled from the shadows to grace Damien with his presence in pajamas and a book. “Aww, how precious. He's brooding, yet again.” The 14-year-old youngster says. He then walked up to the chair meeting an exasperatingly, embarrassed Damien staring daggers into him. Tim booped him on the nose and crawled into his father’s other shoulder + pec area and Bruce happily obliged soothing his back with a top of the head kiss. Bruce Wayne then pushed a button on the chair to turn it into a comfier full out recliner. He yawned before saying “Good night, boys.” and went ahead to dream. 

Damien resigned to his father mostly because he was very sleepy and because he secretly enjoyed the cuddle session. Tim, tired as well falls quickly to sleep with a quick, “Good night, guys.” 

About 10 minutes later did they all fall fast asleep in the dark bat cave, illuminated by the supercomputer screen. Then Superman/Clark Kent flies into the Batcave with Nightwing/Dick Grayson-Wayne with their weekly reports of Metropolis and Bludhaven, respectively. They were fully prepared to lovingly annoy the crap out of Batman at 2 in the morning, on a Wednesday until they saw the lovely scene in front of them. After snapping a hundred photos each, they decided to conk out as well on the sleeping and brooding vigilante. Dick just slid in between Damien and Tim to be right on top of Bruce Wayne’s solar plexus while superman just lifted the Wayne Bois up and tucked himself under all of them for a great big bear hug. And pretty soon, they all fell asleep, in a big pulled out recliner, illuminated by the light of the supercomputer, in the darkness of the Batcave.

Goodnight, Gotham.

Goodnight, Wayne Family and company.

Goodnight Alfred, watching over all these antics over the Wayne Manor computer room, shedding a single tear at the absolutely adorable buffoonery of your household.

And finally, Goodnight Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Brood•ing, Defined as  
> Sitting, as a bird on her eggs: as, a brooding hen.  
> Warming: as, “the brooding heat,”  
> Pondering; thinking deeply; disposed to ponder or think deeply: as, a brooding disposition.  
> More at Wordnik from The Century Dictionary.


End file.
